Genieformers
by Autobot NightFury
Summary: Sometime, life is nothing but a sheet of grey and all you want is a little colour. Eryn felt this way until she found a little charm on a strange gypsy's stand. She will come to learn that not only to 'Beware what you wish for, you just might get it' but that they come with a heavy price. Her wish, as well as anyone else's, leads to years of servitude. (May change rating in future)
1. Chapter 1 - A Dark, Grey World

**Genieformers**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> all publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respected owners _Transformers_ and all associated names are registered trademarks of Hasbro and TakaraTomy. This fic is in no ways affiliated with or endorsed by Hasbro or TakaraTomy. This fic is intended for personal and non-profit use only. The original characters, settings and plot are the property of the author (AutobotNightfury). No money is being made from this work and no copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Copyright ©Jane-sama**_

_**AN: Some may find connections with the concept of Genie to that of the DnD RPG. Yes the idea came from such characters and the 'Janissary' Theme, but I have researched such mythology concerning the Djinn and Jinn alike. Though inspiration came from DnD, it is no way connected to DnD and I reserve rights to this idea and concepts.**_

* * *

><p>As the dream faded, she chased after it, forlorn. Eryn didn't want to leave that perfect world within her dreams, not to the harsh reality waiting for her. A frustrated sigh signalled her surrender. Her amethyst orbs glared up at the featured ceiling, remembering how difficult the detail was to bring out. Painting the scape of the night sky, each star fixed with a small LED light so to give the illusion of the real sky. Aquarius poured her glittering waters out for Pisces to swim through like any born fish while Pegasus sailed by over their heads. Aries and Capricorn were just off side, watching the entertained signs; Cetsus moving in to join them made her feel jealous, reminding her that she couldn't.<p>

The day called out for her to begin the mundane and typical, a battle she could not win. Throwing back the sheets, untangling the long ebony locks from their loose braid back into a ponytail, she moved to the bathroom. The warm spray running down her bare form pushed the last of her sleep from her. She didn't want to but what the day demanded, the day received. Chills ran up her legs as she stepped out of the glass cubicle, wrapped in fluffy Egyptian cotton.

Once her clothes were adjusted: long black tights, 3/4 sleeve blouse and dress skirt, she gathered her handbag and belongs, then flew out the door before sleep could try to entice her back. The car roared to life, taking her time as she drove to work. Waitressing wasn't too bad: good pay, reasonable hours, family business and everyone is a regular. The only thing was...it was a themed restaurant. It's funny how when someone asks 'what's your occupation' she's inclined to answer 'aristocratic vampire hostess' or 'Geisha Dancer'. She's been with the theatre restaurant since high school and has loved everyday of it. Performing was just as entertaining too, your life thrown to the wayside while the parade of fantasy and fancy takes place on stage. She loved putting on the costumes and makeup, taking the lessons and practices then gliding on stage as someone else.

Stepping through the employee door, she moved straight to her locker to change. Bag in its shelf and valuables secured, Eryn moved to the office to collect this month's theme.

"Morning Mrs Carver" Eryn smiled. In the room sat an older, stout woman. Her grey hair tied up in a bun propped on her crown, her face showed little lines of age or ware, taking pride in her appearance. Wrapped in silk and rainbows of colours, she turned from her computer to greet Eryn.

"Morning luv, you're early," she smiled; blinding pearl teeth gleamed past her painted lips.

"Just wanted to practice a routine...and it's my last shift, remember."

"Oh yes, your wedding's tomorrow, you must be excited," she beamed, but Eryn couldn't share that enthusiasm. Chris was an alright guy and her childhood friend. She could recall those younger years full of wrestling and giggles. She had a crush on him once, but now...she loved him and agreed when he proposed but now...something just wasn't sitting right. But she couldn't say no. Not after her parents pooled their money for such an exuberant wedding: the dresses, the church, the tuxes, the reception, and the honeymoon, all of it courtesy of her parents. The pressure mounting, she was just glad the only thing to worry over is her dress.

"It'll certainly be eventful," Giving a rather neutral answer, her employer seemed pleased while collecting a large suit bag and some papers.

"It's Arabian nights this season, but we've set something special for you tonight for your last show," she smiled, "When do you get back?"

"Three months, Chris has planned for us to go to Europe," Eryn smiled back, thinking of all the places they'll get to see.

"Wonderful! Then it'll be King Arthur's court when you get back," with everything sorted, other workers and staff arrived for the day. Eryn quickly changed and went over her routine with the band and other acts. Since people swap stage and floor shifts, Eryn normally did stage during the night shifts, which she had that night. During the day she would help out with orders and serving, attending and seating customers, glad that no one was offensive with their theme changes and costumes.

The floor setup was first priority, pillow seats and short tables to add to the effect of the theme. Long silken drapes dotted the walls and sealing, spanned across the stage and gleamed with gold coins, false jewels a cacophony of colours.

"Hey babe," Eryn paused her work with the band to see Chris staring from the stage front. "Loving the costume."

"Hey, what you doing here?" She asked, jumping from the stage to hug him. She had tried on her costume to get used to the feeling and get movement from the costume. Purple crop top lined in gold and coins, 3 gold beads chains spanning from the top to a matching choker with a small teardrop pendant. A long flowing skirt, segmented for easy movement that fell in purples and lilacs; bangles, gold cuffs, rings and bracelets topped the outfit.

"Came to get you for lunch, and your mum wants to get your dress fitted again," he cooed. Eryn, pulled flush to his chest, giggled as his lips nipped and bit at her slim neck. "We've also got our singles party tonight."

"But I'm working today, you know that," the one thing she loved was her work, an agreement shared in their relationship.

"Oh come on~" he cooed, his grip tightened and his kissing ceased. "Your boss says its cool to come out with me, and we can have the party here."

"Oh Chris no," she gasped, the prospect of family and friends watching her dance was not on. "I have a dance routine, I...don't want them to see."

"Come on babe, you'll be great," kissing her cheek, Chris pulled her along back to the lockers, catching Mrs Carver's eye.

"Have fun you two! Be sure to bring her back by 5!" The fair woman called, allowing the pair into the lockers. Eryn had little time to argue while she changed back into her casual. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"Tuck it in here, just on the waist," Eryn could only stand still while the dressmaker and her mother picked, pulled and pinned different areas of her dress. All she wanted was a simple slip, small corset and open top. But her mother wanted the extravagant; a gown fit for a princess or Queen. Tight corset with diamonds and topazes set into the bones, (fill description here for the dress)<p>

"Mum please, is this really necessary?" Eryn whined, feeling another pin prick her.

"Honey it's your wedding dress, it needs to be perfect, now hold your hands up." Groaning, Eryn tried to stay still while the dress was altered. By the time they were done, Chris was waiting for them and the car ready. Eryn was disinterested as Chris and her mother talk. Chris was so excited for the wedding, much like a girl would be but Eryn, she couldn't get excited. Initially she was, when Chris proposed she was out of this galaxy but now, she's was back to earth and really considering the idea of marriage. She loved Chris but life was just bearing down on her, could married life help? Or would it just make it worse.

Going to lunch, crowded and busy, Eryn felt alone. No matter how many people came and went, she just didn't feel herself. Life was just...dull, grey, and boring. Stepping out into the world was like an old Polaroid, but at work it was like entering a fantastical, colourful world of wonder and fun. Always changing, always magical.

"Dear, did you hear me?" Eryn broke from her thoughts, looking to her mother and Chris.

"Oh, sorry mum, what did you say?"

"You and your daydreaming," she sighed, used to her daughters wandering blanks. "I said we need to get your marriage gifts ready. I already have your something old-your grandmother's locket, and the something blue-Chris's blue rose ascot. We just need the borrowed and new."

"I can borrow a mate's tie," Chris answered, a bright smile bloomed on her face.

"Great! Now we can find you're new!" Eryn just smiled with them, disinterested in such a thing. A lovely tradition to be sure but the entire ordeal seemed unnecessary. But with lunch paid and finished, Eryn was dragged out and into the promenade. Again, the roads and pathways were busy with people and customers. Eryn's eyes wandered from store to store, trying to find that one place where the colour would come back.

"Greetings my dear," a silken voice caught her ear. Interested, Eryn tried to find the source of the voice. Looking down a small alley, a small stall was set up. Across its top were different and intricate necklaces, bracelets and exotic items. "How can I help such a lovely young woman?" Turning to the storekeeper, he was draped in the garb of a gypsy: bright and colourful with a bright grin, gold plating son of his teeth. His skin like burnt soil and eyes like silver. Everything about him was different, new and exciting.

"Um...I've never seen you before," despite the common question, her focus was distracting by the inviting colours and strange designs.

"I am new, here with my merchandise for the day," the gypsy smiled. "The stars seem to smile on you, dear girl. Is there a celebration to take place? A wedding perhaps?" She was stunned at his astute observation. They way he spoke and gestured was almost mesmerizing, like watching water dance in a spiral twister. The gypsy stood from his seat, gentle as he took her hand in his calloused grip. "I see happiness, pride...but little colour. Why mask such a kaleidoscope of colours with such a grey mask?" Inclined to answer, Eryn was stopped with a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey babe, where'd you go?" Chris asked, looking her over and glaring at the gypsy. "Come on we found the perfect new."

"I want something here," Eryn blurted out. While was surprised, the gypsy was enamoured.

"Then please, take your pick," offering the table, both Eryn and Chris looked over the trinkets. Chris sneered and scoffed at the tasteless and bland bobbles while Eryn saw treasures. Each one was unique to the last, some weaved and some spun, some glittered and some twinkled. But there was only one existing on the table, was when Eryn came across a matching pair, she grinned.

"What are these?" She asked, offering the pendants. He smiled at her choice.

"Ah, these are special," he grinned, his eye watched with a fox's glimmer, watching for the danger behind his prize. "We call them the 'Hands of the Jinn': powerful charms that can grant any wish, but what can be given can also be taken. Beware what you wish, for there is always a price."

"Isn't it 'care what you wish for, you'll just might get it'?" Chris sneered, having pegged the gypsy a fraud.

"Why bother saying you'll get it when you know you will?" He replied with a golden, toothy grin. Eryn didn't care which way the saying went, the prospect of the wish becoming a veritable 'monkey's paw' was daunting and enticing.

"Fine, we'll take them," Chris snatched the charms from Erin and gave the gypsy twenty dollars, but the gypsy refused.

"Your wishes will be the cost," was all he said before turning to an interested girl beside them.

"Whatever. Come on Eryn," dragged off, Erin stared at the shopkeeper; there was just something, something there that lit up the grey with colour. Her mind dwelled on him until they found her mother and explained what happened.

"What gaudy little things," her mother sniffed, disliking their look. "Just throw them away, what possible use could they be?"

"But," Eryn spoke up, facing the pair. "I...want to make the wish, for us and the wedding." Her mother looked hurt that her daughter disagreed with her but Chris saw through this.

"Alright, let's wish together," taking his charm and she took hers, he held her hand. " Eryn, I wish our married life together will last forever." Eryn hesitated, why? She wanted her own wish, not just any wish but resigned, for him.

"Me too. I wish our marriage together will last forever." But in her heart rung a different wish. '_I wish my life becomes brighter, surrounded in colours and fantasy._' What neither noticed was one charm turned red and the other purple.

* * *

><p>Back on her shift, Eryn peeked out of the stage. She spotted her family, friends and Chris seated as the guests of honour. Nerves bit at her heels, her breath quickened and her body shook. A hand tapped her shoulder, jumping on contact; the band director gave his go. She was still nervous but nodded; gentle and subtle, the melody from strings and woodwinds echoed from the stage. The audience fell into silence and watched. Back in her purple costume, Eryn billowed onto the stage in a twister of colours. The long scarf flapped and flickers as she spun and twisted. Her hips appeared disjointed from her spine, twisting and shaking, her arms brought the illusion of being boneless and fluid while her legs kicked and danced with her clothing. Her crunches, waves and bends where hypnotic, catching everyone's eyes right until the music stopped, leaving her frozen in her pose.<p>

The crowd cheered, her head guests roared louder. Taking a bow, she introduced the main performance: 1001 Arabian nights. Greeted by guests and family, Eryn sat beside Chris as they toasted, cheered and celebrated. Despite the joy, Eryn couldn't help but touch her charm, fingering the cool surface and hoping her wish was heard. If it came with a price it mattered little to her, all she wanted was a happier, colourful life.

The night flew in a blur of colours, greys, the clink of glasses and laughter. Eryn changed back into her normal casual clothes, bag slung over her shoulders with her possessions when it stuck. Her wedding was tomorrow. She would be married…and she couldn't feel the happiness any woman would feel. Faced into her locker, the reflection staring back through the mirror, she couldn't conjure even a mask of pride, of happiness, she just felt…hollow. She sighed, looking away from the mirror to try another go but looking through the mirror again, she jumped at the sight of the gypsy.

A smirk dressed his face, eyes glittering like gems, as he looked through her.

"What are you?" her voice fell short once he touched her charm. A rush zapped through her, spread from the charm to the tips of her fingers and toes.

"It's time to pay, little maiden. Come~" he watched as her eyes dimmed, unfocused and looked dream-like. The charm pulled her to his touch, following his finger like an transfixed animal. Pleased, the gypsy walked out of the locker room to the back door, Eryn following close behind. Her steps were disorientated and uneven, walking like a drunkard as the gypsy lead her through the alley to a deserted back street. From his robes, the gypsy pulled out a small pouch; pouring the contents into his hand. Powdered crystals covered his palm as strange incomprehensible words fell from his lips, flowing the powder at the wall. Each tiny grain rippled on contact, reality split on their whim and held the door open to the pair.

"You're wish is fulfilled, now to commence your service," taking the leash again, Eryn obediently followed the gypsy, never hesitating as she stepped through the portal, all the while they never noticed Chris following behind. He spotted the gypsy leading Eryn away but in fear of injuring himself and Eryn, he followed quietly. Seeing the portal was no expected but as he watched the gypsy lead Eryn through, he made sure to follow.

The portal closed behind him, never once thinking of where the portal lead or how he could get them home.


	2. Chapter 2 - Sold

**Genieformers**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> all publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respected owners _Transformers_ and all associated names are registered trademarks of Hasbro and TakaraTomy. This fic is in no ways affiliated with or endorsed by Hasbro or TakaraTomy. This fic is intended for personal and non-profit use only. The original characters, settings and plot are the property of the author (AutobotNightfury). No money is being made from this work and no copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Copyright ©Jane-sama**_

_**AN: Some may find connections with the concept of Genie to that of the DnD RPG. Yes the idea came from such characters and the 'Janissary' Theme, but I have researched such mythology concerning the Djinn and Jinn alike. Though inspiration came from DnD, it is no way connected to DnD and I reserve rights to this idea and concepts.**_

* * *

><p>Motions, colours and voices all merged into a blurr; leaving Eryn disorientated and confused. Darkness took her sight for what seemed like moments, her body numb to the world until a shake brought her back. Roused from sleep, her body took moments to wake. Her eyes watered with sleep and a yawn pushed past her lips.<p>

"Come on Eyrn, wake up! we gotta go!" Chris hissed, his voice panicked and urgent. Her eyes burned from the harsh light, casting a halo around his head.

"What? Chris…what's wrong?" sitting up from her bed, she turned to find it wasn't her bed. It was a simple pile of straw and wool covered by a blanket. "Where are we? What's going on?"

"That gypsy freak that's what," Chris hissed, covering her mouth and keeping his voice low. "He hypnotised you or something, kidnapped you and brought you here. But don't worry, I'm gonna get us out, we'll get back home and put all of this behind us." Chris kissed her forehead, helped her to her feet before the door opened. The sudden intrusion was met with Chris's glare, placing himself in front of Eryn. Standing at the door was the gypsy; his dark and imposing smirk amused by the pairs plans at escape.

"I'm afraid this is your home now, mortal," his hand reached for the cloak clasp but instead he grabbed his shoulder. His grip tight and tense, he ripped and threw out, the flurry of fabric masking his change. In place of his dark chocolate skin was golden and purple metal. Instead of a man stood a machine, an advanced looking robot. He wore a dignified silk wrap, draped over one shoulder and crossing to his opposite side, fastened in place by a belt thick with pouches and moneybags. It contrasted with his gold and purple plating with brilliant greens and embroidered gold.

"What…the hell?" Chris gapped, stunned by the broken illusion and this new form. Eryn just stared, more shocked and amazed than stunned.

"Sorry for this to be cut short but I have a business to run and you need to be prepared," with a flick of his finger, 3 other beings appeared from outside the door. Eryn could only stare as what she could only call 'aliens' made their way in. One was tall and slender, willow in physique and tall in stature. Gender wasn't as evident with the thin alien but how it carried itself was like a royal or dignitary's stride, or that of a seasoned performer. Another was almost a complete opposite; it was heavier built, with an exoskeleton and carapace. Six dark eyes lined up it's head with clicking feelers where she guessed its mouth was. Eight limbs in total, four for movement while the last four seemed to work as arms but with no hands but pincers. It was huge, built and dwarfed her significantly. The last was, again, completely different from the others. Instead of any shape, it had none. Like was like a moving sack of liquid yet seemed more like a cell. Its 'nucleus' floated and waded through its body, mimicking a head's movement as it looked between herself, Chris and the robot.

"You too, tend to our latest attraction. And you, strip the male. I want them both cleaned, dressed and ready for sale. Burn their possessions too, they won't be needing them." the mech turned on his heel to leave, the aliens moving as instructed. The heavy armoured being s skittered to Chris, not unlike a spider, before he pulled and tore his clothes. He tried to fight back but the arachnid being easily overpowered him, forming him to the ground while his clothes were forcibly removed. Whether the alien knew what clothes were or not didn't matter much, but the time he was finished, it gathered the strips and ripped fabric, leaving Chris bare as a babe.

Eryn seemed a little fortunate, her attending aliens were gentle and tried to communicate that they didn't want to hurt her, but had to follow orders. Eryn nodded, understanding their plight, and started removing her clothes for them. Folded in a neat pile, the cell-like alien tugged at her underwear.

"T-these too?" Eryn looked to the pair, getting 2 difference sounds from them. The cell-like alien spoke as if it were underwater; blubs, purrs and mumbled sounds form her linguistic patterns while the other, willowed alien made varying pitches of coos and hums. Both seemed to answer the same with their body language and synchronised nods. Though reluctant, Eryn did as she was instructed, left with nothing to cover herself. Collecting their clothes, the cell creature slide away to dispose of them while the willow and the arachnid guided them into another room.

To their surprised, they weren't the only humans captured. Ranging from men to women to children. All of them were forced against a wall and pelted with water. More alien creatures approach and scrub all the new 'merchandise' down until no grim or dirt remained. Eryn willingly followed the willowy creature to one that looked like an asari. Eyrn could make many connections with the game's mono-gendered alien but this being had longer scalp tentacle trailing down her back. Standing before her, she was gentle as the cold water rushed over Eryn. She tried not to squirm or move as she washed her.

"What's going to happen?" Eryn asked, the asari stopped her drying to look at Eryn. Had she understood? Could asari's comprehend English? But she shook her head, not understanding her tongue but moved away a moment, pouring a golden fluid into a goblet. Walking back, she offered it to Eryn. Unsure, Eryn scanned the room to find many others were given the drink, many being forced to swallow the concoction Chris being among them. Not wanting to drown on this drink, Eryn took it with a smile. Passing her lips, it bit down hard like premium gin but lacked the woodsy taste and horrible after taste. The asari insisted she continue drinking, not to stopping even for breath. Instead, once the bite loosened, it left a honeyed sweet running down the back of her throat. "Wow."

"Can you understand me now?" she asked, surprising Eryn.

"y-yes, but how?" Eryn looked into her azure eyes, seeing kindness as well as pain.

"Master Swindle had the potion made so all his new slaves could understand instruction. You only need to drink it once to gain understanding," she nodded, finishing her task. Once Eryn was clean, the same williow creature approached with her new outfit. It was a simple bikini, transparent bell sleeves with gold wrist clasps. The bottoms were much like her belly-dancer costume back at work; a long skirt with slits down the sides to make movement easier. Many of the other women in the wash room were wearing a similar attire, all in varied colours, while the men had simple tunic tops and loose ¾ pants.

"I'm Eryn," she smiled, hoping to lessen the tension between them. This whole ordeal had but her nerves on edge and often politeness helped her deal with it. Both the asari and willow creature where stunned by her politeness, unsure how to respond.

"I am Sahenia," the asari responded.

"And I am Nairne," the willow creature nodded. The tension lessened to a degree but two steps forward were met with 10 steps back as Swindle returned. He smirked at the humans, cleaned and clothed.

"Wonderful, now move the merchandise to their steps, we're on in 5 minutes," he smirked, glancing over everyone before leaving.

"What does he mean by that?" Eryn asked, turning back to Sahenia and Nairne.

"He means the slave auction," Nairne replied, her hums wrapping around her words. "He intends to sell everyone to the other masters in the market."

"How many get sold?" Eryn followed on so not to disrupt flow, the situation called for a more…compliancy if only to be spared from punishment.

"Usually all. Master Swindle is a master at trade. What he doesn't sell he keeps," Sahenia whispered as they walked into the sun, bright and harsh to her eyes, having been secluded in such a dark place. Sehania and Nairne left her alone in the line; turning back to see Chris three men down from her. He was restrained with a few other men, all of which seemed displeased and angry about their current position. But little could be done; none of them couldn't really run off without being seen, movement behind the curtained back area proved that much.

"Good mechs and femme of this, our mighty realm of Kaon!" Swindle called from the stage, a large crowd gathering on the other side of the curtains. So this was Kaon, Eryn could hear so many different sounds and smell intoxicating scents but her mind turned back to reality, it would only be grey like her home. Reality was grey and this realm would just be the same. "I, Swindle, have come to you again with some of the most rare and exotic of slaves! Coming from the lonely realm of Humans! Perfect for any job or task! Fill your harems with beauties beyond compare! Strengthen your guards with only the best! My stock is open to you all…for the right price!" his words were just as smooth as he had selling their charms. Remembering the charm, Eyrn touched the cool metal against her neck. It hadn't been removed, why she wondered. "Without further ado! Let the bidding begin!"

The line was forced up, three slaves at a time. Many of the girls before her were in tears while men either struggled or balled as well. What was strange was each one presented, Swindle would read off their names, known talents and…what they had wished for? That's when she noticed it: each human in the line had the same charm as she and Chris. But each had either a blue gem or a red gem. Seeing as each wish was read out, blue charms meant a selfless wish or wishing something for another while the red was selfish or damning someone else.

"Next!" Swindle's cry broke through her thoughts as his guards, one oddly looking like a turian and the other another of those arachnid creatures, pushed her and two other girls on stage. A small blonde was in tears while a red head looked about ready to tear into someone. Looking over the crowd, Eryn was surprised to find a mixture of beings rather than only robots like Swindle. Some in the audience were still alien but none looked like the mechanoids. Some stood beside mechs on long leashes while others seemed to stand on their own.

"Ah, this lovely dear is…Valerie O'Malley, a strong and abled woman versed in combat, killer at archery. Her wish was for…a beleaguered ex-partner to, I quote, 'drop dead on his American whore'…feisty one this one~" Swindle smirked, presenting the red-head to the crowd.

"Fuck de lot av yer! Take me um or I'll gut yer al'loike a lame sheep!" her thick accent caused a sniggering stir in the crowd.

"Shall we start the bid at 1,000 credits?" Swindle pointed and took bids as they raised, the Irishwoman sald for 12,000 credits to a mech named 'Barricade', the black and purple mech gleamed at his purchase despite the colourful threats she threw at him.

"Now, this lovely golden gem is…Brittney Melton, her talents lie in her light and heavenly personality, always smiling and always striving to help others…once her shock withdraws of course. Her wish…to meet her cyber friend of 3 years, perhaps I should pay her a little visit too~" Bringing the poor balling girl to the stage, many of the male looking mechs eagerly raised their hands to purchase the girl.

"Alright~ 250,000 credits going to Lord Overlord going once…going twice…-"

"500,000 credits," the crowd turned to the voice, many of the organic slaves or members of the audience dropped to their knees and bowed. This mech was large in stature, matching 'Overlord' but his purple mask resembling the metropolis insignia, cannons mounted on his back, the purple embroidered cape over his right arm and the imposing entourage following him, he easily put down any other bidders. His red optics took in and scanned the shivering girl, a smirk pulling under his mask.

"You have some nerve Tarn," Overlord sneered.

"I have every right as does all here," Tarn replied, enjoying the mech's anger.

"750,000 credits!" more gasps as attention turned to another tall mech. Not as hulking as either mechs before him. Though his frame was black and green, his faceplates were ashen with imposing markings covering them. Wearing clothing like any of the other mechanoids, his was a simple poncho.

"Sold! To Lockdown! I assure you she will be no trouble~" Swindle beamed, eager to claim payment held by the imposing mech.

"I don't doubt that~" his voice caused many to shiver.

"I didn't think I bounty hunter could afford such a prize~" Tarn drolled, a little annoyed he didn't get the female.

"Hunting runaways pays pretty well actually, Chief Justice," Lockdown fell into a mock bow, further annoyance billowed in Tarn as his optics never left Brittney, watching her being escorted off stage to be collected later.

"And now…" Swindle looked to me, a self-satisfied smirk on his faceplates. "My particularly interesting femme, Eryn Frederickson," ushering her forward, she stood before the imposing crowd. "A rather unique find, her talents lie in dance and song but what is truly intriguing, her wish was as thus: to live free in a world with colours and light. A selfless-selfish wish. Good intentions deemed on ones self. I must say it is the first wish of this nature I've come across." The crowd murmured too, apparently these wishes were not common.

"How well can she dance?!" called a voice from the crowd, a winged mech surrounded by four others with near identical frames.

"I had hoped you'd ask~" Swindle directed to a small gathering of his slaves, each with an instrument. "Go on Eryn, dance for your public," Swindle stepped back, leaving Eryn in the spotlight. She wasn't sure what to do, what dance would they want? Looking at her attire, her belly-dance routine might be something but the insecurity left her without an answer. The music began and the beat was familiar. Taking a deep breath, she calmed her nerves, allowing the music to take effect. She was no pro at belly dancing but she knew enough to perform. Her arms flowed and twined like hypnotised snakes, her hips seemed detached from her spine as they weaved figure eights. The music became lively and the beat became more familiar, something from a movie she saw recently. Taken by the music, a more playful side seemed to come out as she approached one of Swindle's guards. Mesmerised by her dance, the turian look-alike missed her snatching his cloak and flowed back with it.

It became an extension of herself, moving as she did; it flared as she spun and whipped as she kicked. Then, that one note – a single note that cued a vocal aria. Her voice leapt to its beat, rising and dropping in octaves slow and rapid in a uniting chorus. Her body and soul felt like it had broken free, able to move without any social restraint. Was her wish coming true? Was she really free? This world's colours and light played and danced with her, ringing with her voice as she was carried away by the music.

But, like a puppet on strings, the music was cut and her illusion broken. Catching herself before she fell like the slack puppet, she regained her composure and curtsied to her audience. She didn't dare to raise her head to see them, fearing their reaction.

"700,000 credits!" Overlord called, gleaming at Eryn.

"800,000!" Tarn added, smirking again at Overlord displeasure.

"1,000,000 credits." Silence fell over the crowd. Death could be heard walking the streets as his shade approached. Eryn froze on stage, watching as the black of the mech's cape mocked a shadow trailing after him.

"L-Lord Megatron, an honour," Swindle dropped to one knee, greeting this imposing mech. Others followed: Tarn dropped with his entourage following, holding a revered bow to the mech while Overlord stayed standing, leaning forward in a challenging bow. Lockdown knew better, following Tarn's example. Before long the entire crowd were on their knees before the silver mech. Other slaves bowed the lowest, hunched over their knees and legs to show complete subservience.

Eyrn didn't dare move after seeing Swindle bow. She too moved into the same bow as the slaves. She could feel the pressure from his presence, standing directly in front of her.

"1,000,000 credit satisfactory?" his deep baritone voice looked to Swindle, who rose from his bow.

"By far, My Lord, a most generous price," Swindle's greed was evident in his optics, but the Lord ignored it, looking to Eryn. Swindle personally looped a collar around Eryn's neck, not once did she resist or squirm.

"No!" came a cry. Chris broke from the line, grabbing a guard's sword before running at Swindle and Megatron. Tarn and his men moved to intercept, all bracing to move at a moment's notice but stopped. Chris froze too, seeing what he had down. Swindle had jumped aside; Megatron had reached for his own weapon when it happened.

Eryn took the blow; catching the blade in her hands and feeling it slice through to drink her rising blood.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If anyone is curious as to what music Eryn was dancing too and singing, it's kinda a mix of traditional belly dancing music but the vocal is from the second half of the 'Diva's Song' from the Fifth Element (The blue alien) and Brittney is a mate of mine, I hope you like you're <strong>**appearance! If you think your 'price' is fair let me know and I'll change it.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Where it all catches up

Genieformers Chapter Two: A New Home, A New Master

Eryn gasped and wept, holding strong with Chris's blade impeded in her hands. She didn't know why she protected the mech, this Lord Megatron. Something leapt within her and forced her hands, catching the deadly blade. Once the shock ran its course the guards restrained Chris, forcing him to the stage floor, arms pulled back behind his back. He struggled but couldn't get any leverage.

"My utmost apologise My Lord, he was an…early acquisition, but I will discipline him personally," Swindle apologised, but Megatron's optics never left Eryn.

"Slave," jumping from his command, Eryn could tell he meant her. Fearing what would happen if she delayed, she turned and bowed before him. Surprise crossed her features as he took her hands, snatching them more so, to inspect her injuries. "Explain yourself." A simple question but the hardest Eryn was given.

"I…have no reason," honesty and sincerity hung in her words, tones she hoped he would detect.

"So, you wish to show all here that I can not defend myself from one, unruly mortal I could easily swat like an insect?" many of the insectoid or arachnid creatures flinched at his words, but left Eryn with little else to add. That wasn't her intent as far as she could assume; it was just plain instinct.

"I…simply acted…as a slave should before their master…to serve and act in your interest," she replied. No doubt her voice cared over the vast crowd from how silent it was. Had she said the wrong thing? Why did she say that? Perhaps the fear of inciting these divines' wrath pushed her to obey. Or was it the wish? But others had made wishes and weren't this lenient. But her response must've rung true as Megatron's faceplates split into a smirk.

"Such an obedient mortal~" he purred, his servo dwarfed her head as he took it, petting her head and cheeks. Touching her new collar, a long chain materialised in his grip and grew before he found it an appropriate length. Giving a small tug, Eryn understood his motion and slipped off of the stage with no help from him, not that he even considered it. Now standing before him, she was easily dwarfed by him, he at least seven or eight feet tall over her five-eleven.

"No! Let her go you fucker!" Chris screamed, struggling against the guards. "Get you're hands off my fiancée!"

"Silence slave!" Swindle forced Chris up, held firm by the guards, and struck him down. "Know your place!" Eryn took a step to help him but was pulled back by Megatron, almost dragged off behind him.

"No! Eryn!" Chris kept screaming, even through his beatings he screamed. Eryn could only turn back while trailing behind Megatron, wincing at each blow until they were drowned out.

"Keep up slave, or strangle while you're dragged," Megatron hissed, he didn't turn back once, ignoring her glances. She heeded his warning nevertheless, attempting to keep up with his long strides and only just managing. It took 4 of her normal strides to match a single of his. She watched as the stalls and open markets became lines of people awaiting transport. They came to some kind of transit hub but it was the dreams of scientists and writers. Mobile platforms, large aircrafts that touched down and streamed across the sky at a moments notice. Carrying scores of passengers and offloading just as many. Soon the crowds faded as they approached a secluded area, Megatron had only needed to walk by for their access to be granted.

Passing another checkpoint, Eryn noticed another mechanoid waiting on the empty platform. It looked female with soft curves and a protruding chest plate. She wasn't as tall as Megatron either, only standing maybe a head taller than herself. As they approached, Eryn corrected her previous thought, as the femme wasn't alone; a large group of alien creatures stood with her with various boxes, bags and crates; no doubt from the markets. All of them caught Megatron coming, dropping to their knees in submissive bows while the femme remained standing, crossing an arm across her chest and bowed slightly.

"Apologies my lord, I had not anticipated the markets to be so busy when we got separated," her voice was smooth, hypnotic and had an air similar to a Japanese geisha.

"Did you procure all our provision?" Megatron asked, overlooking her apology as if it were nothing.

"Yes my lord, I even took the liberty of approaching the Constructicon gestalt to come and repair the meeting hall after the…unfortunate brawl that occurred during the last…" the femme stopped, finally taking notice of Eryn. Once Megatron had stopped before this femme, his servo had applied pressure on her shoulder, indicting she was to sit. Obeying again, she took to a knee and knelt next to him. She didn't make eye contact in fear of being punished. "You bought another slave? Might I ask why?"

"She proved more entertaining than the last 6 you bought. And far less insolent, see how well she obeys~" smirking, he glanced down to Eryn; he noted that she felt his gaze but never made the move to look back, keeping her head down. "Come, we're leaving," he ordered, as he stepped to the private transport, the femme watched as Eryn quickly got to her feet and trailed after him, not needing to be told to hasten her strides. Leaving the matter moot, the femme directed the other slaves to the transport, ordering where to place their loads and where to sit. Once complete, she moved to her own private seat with Megatron; the only abnormality she noted was the female slave with the imposing mech wasn't at his side. Approaching, she realised he had plucked the new slave from her seat beside his throne to his lap. She sat awkward, no doubt untrained in such a position. The femme guess he would enjoy training her, though the prospect seemed more farfetched than him forcing a new slave to his lap.

The transport hissed and jolted before the dampeners kicked in; take off was far smoother now. Megatron's interest ignored the journey pictured on large real-time monitors and looked to his new slave. 'Eryn' the male called her, no doubt her name. Her long black hair was dishevelled slightly; no doubt a mishap from the male's attempt. The one aspect that intrigued him was her purple eyes. Something about them gave her an unnatural air, though he had seen other organics with purple eyes, to her they seemed…out of place, yet suited her well.

Eryn was frozen still, it was a shock for Megatron to pull her to his lap rather than sit beside him. Stranger still was how he seemed absent while stroking her hair; tossing it and running it through his fingers, not once getting it caught. She just worried about her wounds, they had still been bleeding and she had nothing to wrap them with. The sting annoyed her the most but was dwarfed by how luck she was the sword hadn't taken off her thumbs.

"Nightbird," Megatron suddenly spoke, causing Eryn to jump.

"Yes my lord?" So Nightbird was the femme's name. Eryn kept her head down while the femme approached, her strides smooth courtesy of the dampeners.

"My new slave took a blow from an unruly human. Clean and wrap her hands, I don't want her getting sick so soon after purchase," Megatron only needed to nudge for Eryn to catch on. Hurried, she slipped off his lap to kneel before them, head low.

"Swindle is getting better at training," Nightbird mused, taking the chain from her Lord, leading Eryn to her feet and out of sight.

"No my dear, this one has a natural response to obedience. Otherwise I would not have bothered," shooing them away, his words left the femme to think. Eryn remained silent as the femme lead her to the back where the other slaves were. They approached…Eryn wasn't sure what to call this being. It had a similar structure to cell alien that had stripped her. Only…this being was more humanoid in shape but appeared to be water in a plastic doll.

"You, heal her hands," Nightbird instructed, and the alien obeyed. Taking Eryn's offered hands, she watched in amazement as the alien's hands melded over them, forming a watery bubble. She watched as her hands were cleaned for the drying and flowing blood while something in the fluid healed and stitched her wounds back together. Once complete and her hands receded, it left the same chilled, drying sensation as hand sanitiser.

"Thank you," Eryn muttered under her breath, surprised to see the alien looked shocked. Had no one thanked her for her skills?

"Come on slave, Lord Megatron will want you back," tucking on the chain once, Nightbird was pleased Eryn heeded so quickly. The tug wasn't even that hard and yet she complied. Walking back to their Lord, Nightbird took a moment to study the girl.

"Who trained you, slave? Speak." she asked, followed by the strict order.

"No one…mistress?" Eryn wasn't sure what Nightbird was to Megatron. Another slave? Unlikely since she was a robot too. Wife perhaps?

"Smart. And very polite. No wonder father likes you," Nightbird smirked; daughter was going to be Eryn's next guess. "You are right to call me such, it takes many weeks to understand my position, yet how are you obedient without training?"

"I…" again her voice caught in her throat. Why did she obey? Could it be because of the wish? Or was it all her? "I can't explain why I obey, Mistress. But truth be told, it feels more like instinct than anything else. I'm sure it's just delayed from the shock of crossing dimensions into such a vibrant world for the sake of serving another."

"A common occurrence. Then what was your wish?" Nightbird asked, stopping before Megatron's private room.

"…to live free in a world of colours and light." Nightbird stared. A selfish-selfless wish? That was all?

"Was your world not bright and full of colours?" she asked, intrigued by this human.

"Not to me." That was all Eryn said before the room's door opened, revealing Megatron. Eryn fell to her knees, bowing to the Lord.

"Good. I was wondering when you would return," Megatron looked to Eryn, pleased with her reserve. "Show me your hands." Not lifting her head, Eryn showed her master her hands, showing they were healed with little to no scaring. "Good, you're dismissed Nightbird." Nodding, and dipping into a small bow, Nightbird returned Eryn's chain before leaving herself. Tugged to her feet, Megatron lead Eryn back but made no move to return her to her original seat, but force her to set next to his legs rather than the seat. Forcing her head to lie on his knees, he stroked her hair again as they travelled.

The trip didn't last much longer after, touching down on a private landing pad. Megatron was the first to disembark, followed closely by Eryn, Nightbird and the other slaves. Lining the path back to his estate where far more than Eryn anticipated. All were large, hulking and dressed in the finest armour and weapons.

"All Hail Megatron! All Hail Megatron!" the guards chanted, thumping their spears on the ground between each chant. Megatron took little notice to them but Eryn marvelled. Were they trained like Nightbird implied? Or were they willing like her?

On their final approach, Eryn could feel her anticipation skyrocket at the sight of the dark citadel before them. It was dark and obsidian, reminiscent of a dark spiralling tower from medieval literature yet with that ever-futuristic touch. Walking inside, the hallways and corridors were decorated with tapestries, gruesome trophies and ornaments beyond description.

"Welcome home, Lord Megatron," another slave approached. Bowing low, this regal being only had blue crystal eyes and no mouth. Haunches and 4 arms, it was slim and lean. "Lord Starscream has requested your presence…and refused to leave until you returned."

"Wretched slagger," he hissed, causing many to flinch. "Nightbird, take my new slave to the harem. Have them dress her and burn those rags." Dismissingly, Megatron tossed the chain to the femme before storming off, the messenger in tow but…Eryn watched in horror as Megatron open fired on the alien, leaving nothing but a scorch mark on the ground.

"As you wish," Nightbird bowed, tugging Eryn away while glancing to another slave. "Clean up that mess, then put those provisions away."

Eryn felt numb. Megatron just killed that alien only for delivering a message. Nightbird took no notice of her numbness, entering another part of the manor. Pulled into the room, Eryn missed the wash of warm and vibrant colours; drapes and long clothes tied and draping over the ceiling, beds and walls. Inside where countless female beings; each beautiful and unique in their own way, sitting or lying on beds and cushions while dancing, singing, playing with their hair and clothing. Seeing Nightbird enter, each one smiled and greeted the femme warmly.

"Lord Megatron has purchased a new slave," Nightbird nodded to the numb Eryn, not focusing on their stares. "Dress her in whatever you deem necessary. She is _not_ a whore, she was purchased to entertain so nothing demeaning." Glaring at the women, Nightbird tugged Eryn to her, removing the chain but leaving the collar intact, pushing Eryn into the room one of the closest groups caught her as she tripped.

"No need to be rough, Dearie," came a smooth voice. Walking out from behind a draped doorway, the new female was a goddess among her priestesses. Long pointed ears, glittering golden flesh etched with vines and leaves, long spun silver hair flowing out behind her. Wrapped in fair-coloured silk, she seemed to glide on air. "Such a delicate flower will wilt if treated improperly." Opening her eyes, the golden goddess's eyes were pure pearl white – no irises or other colours.

"Now you're place seer," Nightbird snapped, glaring at the woman. "Our Lord only wants you to govern this harem, _not_ council."

"If he showed such an interest in one woman, one not brought before him but found with his own eyes, then she must be of some worth to him," the goddess drawled, gliding to Eryn and the women holding and unfazed by Nightbird's threat. "It would be a shame if she were to be injured before he can enjoy her talents~"

Nightbird just huffed, turning on her heel in a rut. The harem giggled, pleased their leader silenced the femme. The goddess, seeing Eryn's dazed and numb look, gently took her chin as if glass, tilting her up to meet her eyes.

"You are safe child, we are family here," she purred, but her pearl eyes washed over. Images and scenes played before her, blurred and confused, the only clear image was a pregnant woman, a devil watching over her and a love that brought diamond tears to her eyes. Staring into this unearthly beauty, the world crumbled down around Eryn.

The goddess was broken from her trance, hearing the gut wrenching sobs and cries from the human woman. All the women fled to her side, trying to comfort and wipe her tears.

"Oh poor thing, she's shaking," one cooed, petting Eryn's hair.

"Was it that horrid Nightbird?" asked another, looking over their shoulders.

"Doubt it, maybe it was Master?" asked a second, lying in front of them. Mentioning Megatron, Eryn's tears grew.

"I-I-I…I want…to go home! W-why is this happening?! Why did I make that stupid wish?!" Eryn balled, the shock crashing down.

"You can't child," everyone looked up, the goddess shared her grief. "I'm afraid we all gave into their wishes. But we are better for it."

"H-how?" Eryn sobbed, hiccupping between whimpers.

"Fate has many paths set before every soul. Some paths cross and some are brighter than others," her long, shimmering fingers touched Eryn's heated cheeks, surprising the girl with how silky her skin was. "We all felt a draw here, some took longer than others, but I know you have felt it. A…need to obey, a want to fulfil dreams."

"B-but…" Eryn could see she was right; there was that pull, it would explain why she simply obeyed. "But what about my family? Chris? My wedding? My life?"

"This is still your life," the golden beauty smiled, "It has simply taken a path you desire. All wishes given to us are made from the heart, not the mind. Some see this as payment for that wish, I believe we were all meant to come here. It will be hard. You will be tested. But if this is truly what you desire, then the rewards will be well worth it."

Eryn stared at the woman; she was profound, evident her wisdom came from an extended stay here.

"We help each other coup. Megatron can be a kind Master, one of the most secure. Keep your wits of you but remember, we still have choices in this gilded cage and sometime, the birds within wish to stay." Eryn, finding a new draw to her situation, leaned into the goddess's grip. Lurching forward, Eryn found comfort in her embrace, initiating a large group hug. Maybe…maybe her feelings weren't misplaced. Time will show whether she was right or not.


End file.
